A Lost Soul
by Phillipe363
Summary: Recently brought back from the dead Sara discovers just how much Oliver is in a toxic relationship with Felicity and lost a lot of his self respect. Not able to sit by and watch Sara goes to an old friend for help in Gotham, to try and fix Oliver.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys**

 **So this is an idea I got last night and decided to write this one up as a story and since I've kind of been kicking around ideas for a Arrow/Batman crossover. This takes place after 4x05.**

 **Which a few things changed is Sara is not suffering from blood lust since when Sara got her soul restored it cured that problem as well. Also John Constantine fixed Thea of Lazarus problems before leaving.**

 **Christian Bale is Bruce Wayne in this story.**

 **I don't own Arrow, Batman or anything to do with DC comics**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Morning at Laurel's apartment

Sara in a blue V-neck top with dark colored jeans and a black leather jacket, enters. Closing the door, Sara walks into the living room where Thea and Laurel are sitting on the couch.

"Hey, Thea. I've missed seeing you" Sara said, while sitting down in the chair.

"I've missed you to as well Sara. How are you doing for coming out of the Lazarus Pit?" Thea asked.

"It's just hard to describe, I try not to think on it all that much" Sara replied uneasy.

"I guess that's almost like normal. I've had my experience with the Lazarus Pit since last year. Suffered from the blood lust until Constantine cured me" Thea said.

"You're sure you're feeling ok?" Laurel asked.

"I'm fine. So, what all have I missed since I've been gone?" Sara asked.

"First, have you talked to mom yet?" Laurel asked.

"Dad and me did last night but she's off in Europe or some country. I'm not really surprised she's not coming home considering she loves to avoid her family" Sara replied.

"That's mom" Laurel said, bitterly.

"So first Malcolm brainwashed me using Vitura to kill you, all part of his plan to get Oliver to fight Ras a Ghul in a trial by combat. I'm sorry for killing you" Thea said guilty.

"It's fine, Thea you didn't have any control over your actions. Just used as a sick pawn in Malcolm's plan" Sara replied.

"Thank you" Thea said, honestly relieved that the woman she considers to be a second sister doesn't hate her.

"Now after your death" Laurel said, as the story begins.

For the next few hours Laurel and Thea explain to Sara everything that's happened. Things as Laurel began receiving training from Ted Grant and later Nyssa, to honor Sara by becoming the Black Canary. How Oliver got chosen to become the next Heir by Ras A Ghul with going undercover and working with Malcolm, to destroy the League of Assassins from within. How Oliver killed Ras A Ghul and they saved Star City from the Alpha/Omega bioweapon.

Malcolm Merlyn given the demon ring by Ras, which angered Sara that Oliver just didn't kill Merlyn instead.

Then Oliver left to Ivy Town with Felicity to retire but only got pulled back in when they needed his help. Oliver as the Green Arrow is trying to do things in the light of day and running for Mayor. Details on their current problems with Damien Darhk, the leader of HIVE.

After a few minutes Sara just sits there quietly thinking.

"So… any questions?" Thea asked.

"Oliver and Felicity are in a relationship?" Sara asked.

"Yep. They seem to be doing just fine and are quite in love with each other" Laurel said.

"Fine? No, sis I don't think so" Sara replied.

"What do you mean? You're not jealous, are you?" Laurel asked, remembering Ollie and her sister's brief fling a few years ago.

"Sometimes I wonder if you've changed from the girl who thought Oliver and you would settle down, with a white picket fence. Oliver has lost his self-respect when dealing with Felicity and I think the rest of the team" Sara replied.

"How can you tell?" Thea asked.

"I've only been back a few days and I can tell Felicity is dragging him around like an object. You two are supposed to be his old friends and neither can see just how toxic she is" Sara said.

"Oh don't you even go there. You're just making this stuff up because your jealous" Thea said.

"No maybe neither of you have ever experienced one but I know a thing about a toxic relationship breaking down somebody to control them from my year with Anthony Ivo" Sara replied, getting to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Laurel asked.

"To somebody that will actually help. Which you two are his family, so maybe try and actually support him" Sara said.

Before Laurel or Thea can respond Sara is already making her way towards the door and outside of the apartment.

"Maybe the pit messed her up more than we thought" Thea said, having personal experience.

"Just might be" Laurel replied concerned while looking at the door.

* * *

Later in an unknown study

Sara makes her way up to an old Grandfather clock, with opening the glass door and sets the hands to 10:47 PM. Closing the door, Sara steps back as the clock slides over revealing rock stairs.

Walking down Sara briefly flashbacks to four hours ago. Once leaving Laurel's apartment she headed to The Bunker and was planning on talking to Oliver but instead watched an argument between Oliver and Felicity where Felicity was chewing him out about trying to help find Ray.

Only Felicity just dismissed him because of not knowing anything about computers and Oliver like recently just lets her never muttering a word. Even worse Diggle stood on the sidelines, almost smiling as Felicity verbally tore Oliver apart like it was Oliver's fault.

Shaking her head to clear those thoughts, Sara finishes walking down the steps and onto the main plat form with glancing around the cave.

There are different steel platforms spread throughout connecting walk ways and stairs. Each one of the platforms has state of the art facilities including a personal gymnasium, parking garage along with a medical facility and on the center platform is where the computer is stored.

Currently that's where Bruce is working at, in a gray T-shirt and pants.

"Hello Bruce" Sara said, approaching closer.

"Sara" Bruce replied, not even turning around "How can I help?"

"Oliver Queen" Sara said, knowing Bruce just prefers to get down to business. Especially if the visit is unexpected and Alfred didn't inform him.

"What trouble has he gotten himself into now?" Bruce said, while reading something of one of the monitors.

"Has lost his self-respect" Sara replied.

"He never really had any to start with. That's not my problem and one I'm not leaving Gotham for" Bruce said, gruffly.

"Try being in an abusive relationship and letting his team control him, to the point of it will cost him his life" Sara said, remaining a tight control on her patience dealing with the Wayne heir.

Letting out a sigh "Alright, I'll come but if I don't deem it's worth my time then I'm coming back" Bruce said.

"Fair enough. Current problems?" Sara asked.

"Yes. Penguin and Black Mask are planning something" Bruce replied.

"Sounds like your typical day" Sara said, with a grin.

"Now tell me everything on the drive back" Bruce said.

* * *

Some hours later during the night while in The Bunker

At the round table, Oliver, Diggle, Felicity, Laurel and Thea are discussing plans to break into Kord Industries and a Quantum Manifold, a device needed to complete a machine to bring Ray Palmer back.

"Where's Sara at?" Diggle asked.

"She uh, left after this morning. Still not completely recovered" Laurel said.

"We don't have the time to worry about Sara and her pit problems. You guys need to suit up and get me that device" Felicity said.

"We've read the building layout so let's go" Diggle said.

"All of you going in to steal one thing on a supposed quiet mission? I didn't realize the team became an army when I was gone" Sara said, casually entering the room.

"Yeah, well I didn't ask for your opinion. So either help us or get out. Besides the more you guys travel together the safer you'll be, right honey?" Felicity said, towards Oliver.

"Right" Oliver replied.

"I had my doubts, when Sara mentioned a few things but now I can see that she wasn't wrong" Bruce said, approaching.

"Just who are you?" Thea asked.

"Bruce Wayne. It's been awhile since high school" Laurel said.

"What are you doing down here?" Diggle asked, cautious and wondering what Sara is thinking upon bringing a stranger down to expose all their secrets.

"He's the Batman" Oliver said as explanation, remembering meeting each other back as The Hood after closing down Martin Somers.

Diggle, Felicity, Thea and Laurel all have varying degrees of surprise and realization on their faces.

"You never told me that you knew Bruce Wayne. You should have told me you were keeping this from me" Felicity.

Laurel just sends an unnoticed glare in Felicity, considering well after Sara's speech she might be starting to see just what Thea and her are choosing not to notice.

"I didn't come here to listen to your teenage problems, Ms. Smoak. This is what going to happen, Oliver and me are heading to get the device and none of you are coming" Bruce said.

"I don't think so" Felicity said glaring "Your just not going to come in here and start giving orders. You can take your bat jerk self-right back to Gotham City."

"This is not up for votes. None of you are coming to help us" Bruce said, his voice calm but leaving no room for argument.

"Dig, could you please escort Bruce out of here, since I'm really not in the mood to put up with his crap" Felicity said, an ordering but angry voice.

"Let's go" Diggle said, climbing to his feet.

After a moment of glaring at each other, Diggle instead decides to just sit back down knowing that if he did try to remove Bruce this might not go in his favor and they don't have the time for violence amongst each other, right now.

Oliver silently gets up as Bruce and him walk towards the glass cases containing the team's induvial suits.

"An impressive upgrade" Bruce said, upon examining the Green Arrow suit.

"Yeah Cisco Roman at STAR Labs designed this. He originally had no sleeves but I wanted them added, just to protect my arms and there's some Kevlar weaved in" Oliver said.

"I might have Lucius Fox and Mr. Roman meet up. I'm sure they could put their heads together for some new tech" Bruce said.

Surprised "I thought you designed your own tech?" Oliver asked.

"I'm not a master at everything" Bruce said, with a chuckle "Even I need help from my team of people I trust."

"Yeah, sometimes I wonder if I've forgotten what that feels like" Oliver said.

"Well then remind them you're the one who started this crusade and get some self-respect back. If they don't like it, kick them out" Bruce replied, bluntly.

"Let's… just get going" Oliver said.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed that.**

 **Where to start first?**

 **I decided to take a harder look at the Olicty relationship with how toxic and abusive Felicity really is. Along with the all to obvious pandering by the showrunners letting neither Laurel or Thea just acting all cool about it despite having known Oliver the longest and are the closest to him.**

 **So I figured Sara having been under Ivo during a whole year would be able to more easily pick up the signs of an abusive relationship and to do something about it.**

 **Because yea the first time watching 4x06 is when I realized truly Oliver lost any self respect and confidence to be able to stand up for himself but instead just let's everybody trash him all the time. That's one reason why I almost rage quit a year ago upon seeing just how far they destroyed Oliver.**

 **Now Sara going to Bruce Wayne for help well she needs an outside source to help bring Oliver back. So like we've already seen Bruce has no problems putting people in their place and voicing his views.**

 **With Oliver's Green Arrow suit I'm just using the one from season 5 instead of the ridiculous season 4 suit.**

 **Until next time**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey**

 **I finally got around to publishing this.**

 **The usual of I don't own Arrow, Batman or anything DC related.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

A roof top

Walking out of the shadows, Batman stops near the Green Arrow, while looking out.

Bruce is in a dark gray Kevlar suit with a black bat-emblem emblazoned on his chest. He has a long light weight dark colored scalloped cape which reaches his heels and black boots. A gold utility belt with small military-style pouches is around his waist and a black Kevlar cowl with pointed ears is on his head. On Bruce's hands are black combat gloves with three razor-sharp blades on the sides.

Silently Oliver notches an arrow and fires into the roof of the Kord Industries warehouse down below, then Oliver glides down the zipline using bow before landing on his feet.

Batman glides onto the roof using his cape with landing, just as quietly.

"It's strange, I'm used to having Felicity talking in my ear and the rest of the team following me" Oliver said.

"Not much of the man left who survived Lian Yu, and ARGUS is there?" Bruce asked.

"How do you know about my past?" Oliver asked.

"I'm like you remember, I do my own research into your past. I've known for years" Bruce replied.

"The security levels in ARGUS are very high and I don't seem to remember you being that good of a hacker" Oliver said.

"I have my ways and if I need to I am that good. Through I just had Oracle compile all that information" Bruce said, thinking of his friend.

"How is Barbara doing?" Oliver asked.

"Joker murdered her in the Arkham City crisis two years ago" Bruce replied grimly.

"I heard about that, something to do with walling off a section of the Gotham and placing all the criminals from Arkham and Iron Heights in there" Oliver said.

"It was a plan by Ras a Ghul" Bruce said, not interested in the details.

Oliver nods in understanding before heading for the roof access door.

* * *

In an empty room

Dropping from an air conditioning tunnel, Bruce and Oliver land on their feet as they are both observant.

Suddenly across the room a section of the concrete wall explodes, as a squad of Ghosts begin coming through with machine guns raised. Rapidly dropping a smoke pellet, Bruce fires his grapnel gun and disappears into the rafters above.

Notching an arrow, Oliver let's lose but it misses the first Ghost then fires off two more but they miss as well. Bullets strike his body, which fortunately his suit gives some protection but Oliver is forced to take nearby cover behind an old desk.

The men stop firing as they make their way over and the Green Arrow bolts out from hiding. Taking a swing with his bow, the second Ghost ducks with kicking Oliver in the stomach before punching him directly in his face.

A third Ghost pulls out a combat knife slashing Oliver's chest, drawing blood then his left arm causing the archer to drop the bow. Getting his legs kicked out from underneath, sends the Green Arrow crashing to the ground as four of the thugs begin brutally kicking him.

In the rafters Batman looks down at the six men below. With the grapnel line attached Bruce rapidly drops down and grabbing ahold of the first Ghost they both get pulled back up.

The man screams in terror as Batman drops him, with a cable attached to his leg and the other end connected to a rafter, it goes taunt stopping The Ghost from hitting the ground while being suspended several feet up in the air.

Watching the men break off from beating the Green Arrow to death, Bruce decides to make his move. Leaping off the Dark Knight glide kicks straight into the third man, sending The Ghost sliding across the floor unconscious.

In one swift move, Batman blocks the second Ghost's punch with ducking from the fourth's knife attack and kicking the fifth in his face, breaking his jaw and nose rendering him out cold.

As the sixth man goes to fire his weapon, Bruce throws a batarang into his right hand, disarming The Ghost. However, a few men land some punches on Bruce's upper body and head.

Roundhouse kicking the second man's chest, breaking his ribs Bruce stuns the fourth man with his cape by wiping it across his face before shattering The Ghost's right collarbone with an elbow strike.

Blocking a swing from the sixth man, Batman responds by kicking The Ghost in his left leg breaking the bones inside, sending him to the ground in agony.

Turning Batman sees the Green Arrow groaning in pain, while rising to his feet.

"What happened?" Oliver asked.

"You almost got killed" Bruce replied simply.

Seeing more men comes through the hole in the wall, Batman dashes over to Oliver. Throwing down a smoke pellet before grabbing ahold of Green Arrow's back and firing the grapnel gun through a skylight, they get pulled up into the air disappearing.

* * *

Later at the Bunker medical room

Oliver sitting on the bed in a pair of blue jeans is cleaning his wounds with a wet towel and applying some healing cream.

Glancing up, Oliver sees Bruce enters with having changed into his causal clothes as well.

"That is why we bring the team on missions instead of losing the device" Oliver said angrily.

"For the device I'll let you figure out how this will work in our favor. When we first met you never needed a team and could have easily handled those men" Bruce said.

"I'm trying things in the light of day, now. I'm trying to avoid being the dark avenger during my early years" Oliver said.

"Grow up! Neither of us are The Flash who get parades thrown. You can't even break bones these days so your idiot thinking that's ever going to work" Bruce replied, snapping.

"When we first met you were going to take me down for being a crazy serial killer" Oliver replied.

"I'd rather have you be a killer then the pathetic version you are now" Bruce said.

"You done yet?" Oliver asked.

"No. You need to get rid of the fantasy version of Felicity Smoak created inside your head and look at the truth. Right now, the both of you are just acting like a couple of high school teenagers who just discovered dating" Bruce replied.

"I know. After all the mistakes, I've made since washing up on Lian Yu I deserve how Felicity treats me" Oliver said.

"Nobody deserves to be in an abusive relationship Oliver. You helped Sara out of the one with Doctor Ivo when she suffered from Stockholm syndrome. Let us help you" Bruce said.

"Even if… I fought back what do I have left to live for?" Oliver asked.

"Your sister, Laurel and Sara. Your city is falling apart. Right now Ray Palmer in the hands of Damien Darhk. If there is one thing I know, is at your core you will not walk away from somebody who needs help" Bruce replied, hoping this gets through.

After a moment "I need you to keep the team from finding me. I'll need some time to think" Oliver said.

"Will do" Bruce said.

Nodding in appreciation, Oliver climbs to his feet and pulls a gray T-shirt over his body.

* * *

An hour later at the Star City docks

Walking out on a pier, Oliver stands there looking out at the ocean and breathes in the salt air, getting lost in his mind. The same pier where the Queen's Gambit left port nine years ago, Oliver notes.

First dealing with the matter of Felicity Smoak who is a control freak and only concerned about herself. He basically concludes, that Bruce is right and it's time to end the toxic mess.

Moving onto his combat skills with his reluctance to return the warrior created during his time away. Oliver begins remembering various moments from his past.

 _On the island, Slade has Oliver by the shirt with a gun shoved in his face._

 _"_ _There is no giving up to these guys!" Slade shouts angrily. "No crying, or buying your way out of it! You have two choices- escape, or die. So choose."_

 _Oliver glares at the man then "Escape."_

 _"_ _Then let me show you how not to die" Slade said._

 _Walking over to the fallen bamboo sticks, Slade holstering the gun then bends down picking two up. Oliver catches the one tossed at him and immediately attacks._

Oliver's mind drifts to another memory

 _Night time during a street in Hong Kong where chaos is everywhere with people rushing by and others being loaded into ambulances as Amanda Waller and Oliver are talking._

 _"_ _I thought I could" Oliver begins but gets cut off._

 _"_ _You thought what? You could reason with him? Look around you Mr. Queen. Look around and tell me that the men Who do this type of thing understand reason. There are people in this world who deal only in extremes. It's naive to think that anything less than extreme measures will stop it" Amanda said full of conviction "The bomber was Katsu Cheng. But make no mistake This blood is on your hands."_

 _"_ _Cheng said I didn't have the stomach for torture. He was right" Oliver replied heatedly._

 _"_ _Because you need to practice. Torture is an art form. It's a skill one must cultivate" Amanda replied blankly._

 _"_ _How do I do that?" Oliver asked, nearly disgusted._

 _"_ _I think Cheng was wrong. I think you not only have the stomach for this work you have the talent" Amanda said._

Oliver coming out of his memories briefly thinks over Amanda's speech and how those words of extreme methods, is something he's used ever since until recently.

Another memory comes into Oliver's mind

 _In a warehouse, Oliver in The Arrow suit minus his mask and the hood pulled down, is talking to The Flash who has his cowl down as well._

 _"_ _When my friend said your tactics made you a criminal, I defended you because I thought you were supposed to be a hero. I thought we were supposed to be better than them" Barry said appalled._

 _"_ _Barry, you live in central city where it's sunny all the time and your enemies get cute nicknames. You're not in central city" Oliver said._

 _"_ _Yeah" Barry replied._

 _"_ _I live in a city where my best friend was murdered, where a woman that I loved was shot full of arrows and sent tumbling off a rooftop. Where my mother was murdered right in front of me" Oliver snaps angrily._

Coming out of his mind palace, Oliver knows he has the answers he's looking for. It's time to stop running from human weapon who's willing to do the things that no one else can stomach. To use the skills Slade taught him to became a deadly fighter and the ways the world works from Amanda.

Oliver walks towards his motorcycle and climbs on.

* * *

Later at the Bunker

Diggle, Laurel and Thea are standing around Felicity who's at the computer, trying to track down the place Ray's messages are coming from but having zero luck.

Meanwhile Bruce and Sara are standing near the elevator patiently waiting. They already got into an argument with the rest of them and most of it was dealing with Felicity. Sara and Bruce just decided to wait until Oliver comes back and hope Bruce got through.

Suddenly the elevator doors open then Oliver steps off with immediately heading towards the computer station.

"Ah good your back. I'm trying but I just can't find Ray yet, so you know the next time you run off incase by some chance we did in fact find him. Don't let me know you're going someplace without telling" Felicity said, in her usual commanding voice.

"Pack your bags and get out. You're done" Oliver said.

"Oh for Bruce and Sara? You're the best. I'm tired of putting up with them" Felicity said turning around, with a grin on her face.

"No I meant you. I don't even need you here and considering how you've treated me, we are done in a relationship" Oliver replied.

"Hold on man, I think your tired and jumping to the wrong decisions" Diggle said.

"No I'm fine. Considering you have obviously decided to place your loyalty to Felicity above me, you are on very dangerous ground" Oliver said.

"You don't get to treat me like this. For sure not when I have had this bad day and dating means supposed to be showing care for your partner which you are not" Felicity replied, angrily.

"We are done and I don't need you here since the only thing you do is make things worse for everybody. Especially me" Oliver said.

"Oh and why's that? Because I'm not the island sluts Sara or Shado were" Felicity yells out angrily.

Laurel delivers a blow to Felicity's face then goes to hit again but Sara having dashed up, restrains her until Laurel calms down.

"You ever call my sister that again and I'll break every bone in your body" Laurel said verminously.

"Oh sure" Felicity replied.

"Enough! They are going to be the least of your problems if you keep talking. Don't you ever call either of them that or Shado again" Oliver replied angrily with glaring.

"Doesn't it make either of you jealous of how he just talks about Shado like that? How he loved someone that isn't you" Felicity said towards the Lance sisters.

"No. Shado helped Oliver keep his humanity and they were cared for each other" Sara replied then with a smirk "If Shado lived I was half tempted to be in a relationship with her myself. I can share."

Thea just gives Sara a look of knowing she said that to primarily tick Felicity off. However, considering Sara's casualness about her romantic relationships, she can't quite be sure.

"Get out" Oliver said growling and giving a look of The Hood, because he's a second away from personally shoving her into the elevator.

Felicity responds with a hateful look then walks to the elevator and climbs in as the doors shut.

"Man, I think you were too harsh. You know Felicity's over worked" Diggle said.

"Stop trying to make excuses for her. I have to wonder if the reason you let Felicity treat Oliver however she wants is because it's at least not my sister Oliver's dating?" Sara asked snapping. Finally, past any patience limit.

"It's lead several problems because Oliver has a blind spot when it comes to Laurel and you" Diggle replied.

"Leave, John. I'm done putting up with you constantly criticizing every decision I make. I trusted you to have my back" Oliver said, his voice blank.

Diggle goes to protest when looks from Bruce, Thea and Laurel silence him so he just turns and leaves instead. After a moment, the elevator doors shut as Oliver sighs in relief.

Glancing over "Laurel, Thea while you were not as bad as Diggle or Felicity you did your fair share of undermining me or helping them" Oliver said.

Thea and Laurel reluctantly nod in understanding that this is Oliver's way of kindly lecturing them. Although, Laurel still considers herself to be right about Oliver's hypocrisy of bringing Sara back from the dead.

"So what are we going to do about finding Ray?" Sara asked.

"Every piece of Kord's tech has a tracker in them, so I hacked into his database and found out where this device is using the serial number from the stolen item" Oliver replied.

"You can hack?" Laurel asked surprised.

"It's a skill he has but one I'm sure has dulled from relying on Ms. Smoak. Through you're not good enough to get past Kord's firewalls" Bruce said.

"Your right. Before I came here, I went and planted a router arrow into his main office servers" Oliver said.

"Is that how you transferred Adam Hunt's money to all those accounts?" Laurel asked.

"Yes it was" Oliver replied then goes over to the computer and types a few keys transferring the files with pulling them up on the screens, which includes satellite images.

"That's where Darhk is holding Ray hostage" Thea said, in realization.

"You've got a plan for getting in?" Bruce asked.

"I've got a plan but I could use the help" Oliver said.

"Then let's get to work" Sara said.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed it.**

 **On Oliver getting beat up by The Ghosts and nearly killed is well his combat skills in season 4 are serious lacking to the point where he could have easily got killed.**

 **In Felicity's massive outburst is she's known to have no filter and also used to not having anybody objecting to how she acts. Plus people who are control freaks, don't like it when people call them out on their flaws. Especially if it's the person they are trying to control.**

 **Diggle getting removed is due to in the past few years he's clearly placed his loyalties to Felicty over Oliver. In season 1 and 2 Diggle had a issue nearly every time Laurel gets involved is Sara's reason for bringing that up.**

 **For the action scene with Batman I took massive inspiration from the Arkham games.**

 **Thanks to Bruce, Oliver is back.**

 **Until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey**

 **I don't own Arrow or anything related to DC comics. Which really should be obvious by now.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Awhile later, on a rooftop of an abandoned school building

The Green Arrow, is making his way along when a Ghost sneaks up behind him and hits Oliver on the back of the head, with the butt of his rifle. Oliver falls to the ground seemingly out cold, as two more Ghosts show up and one radios in on his receiver they located an intruder.

As they lift his body up, Oliver keeps relaxed enough to appear unconscious.

* * *

In a basement

Letting out a groan, Oliver lifts his head with being surprised his hood has not been touched and feels his arms held up by chains. However, the biggest problem right now is Damien Darhk walking forward.

For now, Oliver knows needs to buy the team enough time to recuse Ray Palmer, who is hopefully still alive. Glancing over Oliver notices his quiver and bow laying on a wooden table, in the middle of the room.

"I will say maybe I should be surprised at how easily my men brought you to me" Damien said.

"But what?" Oliver asked.

"Considering how you nearly got killed earlier tonight I'm hardly surprised. After all you more of prefer to be baking cakes, Mr. Queen. I do wonder why you even bother with a mask anymore because it never was much of a secret" Damien said.

"Some people just don't care to put the pieces together. People just need a hero to believe in. Something to give them hope" Oliver replied.

"Well I will say, you've done a very poor job at protecting Star City so don't bother. Especially as the Green Arrow" Damien said.

Instead of giving a response, Oliver brings both his feet up kicking Darhk in the chest. Green Arrow slippeds out of the chains and lands on the floor due to having dislocated certain fingers and both thumbs, on each of his hands then silently popped them back in place.

After throwing down a smoke pellet, that was concealed in his right boot, Oliver running slides across the table with grabbing his bow and quiver, in one swift move.

Placing the quiver on, and tossing the bow to his left hand, Oliver rapidly fires an arrow directly into the left shoulder of the first Ghost to come through the door. Making his way past the door, Oliver sees the next Ghost tries to attack using a knife but it's too late as Green Arrow disarms him by twisting his left arm breaking bones.

Kicking the guy into the other room, Oliver slams the door shut and shoves an explosive arrow into the handle.

Walking off, Oliver knows the first person to open it from the other side will set off that explosive and kill themselves. Hopefully it's Darhk, and slows the HIVE leader down some.

Oliver knows from Baron Reiter that somebody using those totems are nearly impossible to stop, because he tried everything from bullets to burying the man alive and none of it worked

* * *

Elsewhere

Sara in her new White Canary suit with a veil covering her lower face, is moving near a corner. Sara takes out her bow staff and a few throwing knives upon noticing three guards outside a door.

Rapidly the White Canary throws two knives straight into two of the guard's throats spilling blood and the third one into the chest of the finale man. Walking near the door, a Ghost comes out with his weapon raised.

Only Sara knocks the gun out of the man's hand and racks him across the head with the staff.

The Ghost throws a punch which Sara easily blocks using her staff before kicking his legs out from underneath. The man crashes to the ground but before he can get up, the White Canary brings her right foot down on his throat hard enough to break the Ghost's neck.

Entering the room, Sara notices Ray bloodied and bruised, while tied to an old desk. Apparently, they used the device stolen from Kord's Industries to restore Ray to full size but for some reason is keeping him alive.

The bigger problem is a Ghost standing over Ray, with a Glock handgun pointed at Ray's head.

"You move vigilante and I remove Mr. Palmer of his brains" The Ghost growls.

Unseen Sara draws one finale knife and throws it directly into the man's head sending the Ghost to the ground. Dashing over, Sara removes chains keeping Ray bound to the desk, which he stands up, somewhat uneasy.

"Who are you?" Ray asked.

"Sara, Laurel's sister and Oliver's friend. We need to move" Sara said.

"I thought you were dead? How are you even alive?" Ray asked.

"Long story, it involved the Lazarus Pit" Sara replied.

"Cool on the coming back from the dead part. Not, I'm sure whatever horrible process you had to get here through" Ray said.

"I don't want to talk about it" Sara replied.

"Listen" Ray said, rubbing his bruised sides "They kept me alive because I wouldn't tell them how to use my suit, which after Felicity stupidly used the thing last year I made it so only my recognizes DNA."

"Speedy, Black, you guys need to find Ray Palmer's suit that is somewhere in the building" Sara ordered, into her com device.

"Rodger" Laurel said, with the sounds of fighting "We are just kind of busy at the moment."

"Don't worry through, we will be sure to leave one of these clowns awake so I can find out where Ray's suit is located" Thea said, in hurry.

"Copy. Give me a location when you get one" Sara replied.

Both Sara and Ray begin to make their way out of the room, when a Ghost comes around the corner ready to use his machine gun.

Ray drives his elbow into the man's stomach before brutally upper cutting The Ghost. Placing him in a neck hold, Ray chokes the Ghost into unconsciousness then drops the body to the floor.

* * *

In a hallway

Oliver leaves the finale step of a stairwell with notching an arrow, upon coming around a corner.

Suddenly five Ghosts burst through one door and all have their M-16 assault rifles raised, as they begin shooting.

Taking cover behind a wall, Oliver briefly shoots around the corner sending an arrow onto the first man's right shoulder.

As the men get done shooting, Oliver moves around with firing off three arrows one after another. The first arrow hits the second man in his chest, the next one hits the third man in his head and the finale one goes through the fourth's Ghost's left leg.

The fifth man goes to fire when the Green Arrow let's an arrow lose straight into his gun barrel making it useless, which The Ghost discards the gun in anger.

Running forward, The Ghost pulls out his knife but Oliver just fires off two arrows hitting him in each of his respective knees causing The Ghost to go crashing to the ground.

Turning Oliver goes through two double doors and enters a darkened room, which as his eyes get adjusted the Green Arrow can tell it used to be an old gym. Suddenly the lights all turn on as Damien Darhk appears several feet in front due to having teleported into the room.

* * *

Near an old lab

Laurel and Thea are making their way around, a corner when they come to a stop. Because guarding the door, is a Ghost with a sub machine gun.

Black Canary, unleashes a sonic scream stunning the man, as she run forward with punching him in the face. The Ghost quickly recovers with hitting Laurel in the stomach and chest before Laurel delivers a blow to his throat.

Pulling out her nightstick Laurel hits him in the right kneecap, breaking it then in his face a few times shattering his nose and jaw, rendering the man out cold.

Feeling Thea approach, Laurel kicks in the door to see three men in lab coats around a table, while trying to disassemble The Atom's suit.

"Stay with us and we will get you out of here alive" Thea said.

"You seem to think we are here against our will" one of the men said.

"Then why are you here?" Laurel asked.

"Because we all got laid off after trying to expose a cover up of selling a faulty device that was overpriced" the same man replied.

"Why tried being the good guys and got nothing for it. Now we just do our best to put food on the table, whatever it takes" another man said.

As they pull out their hand guns, Thea fires an arrow into the left shoulder of one of the men then sends another arrow into the right side of another man sending them both to the ground.

Meanwhile, Laurel grabbing a nearby glass bottle of cleaning chemicals throws it directly into the face of the third man, causing him to drop the gun while screaming in pain. Rapidly Thea unleashes an arrow directly into the man's chest, causing the guy to fall to the ground out cold but alive.

"Ah good. You got my suit" Ray said, walking into the room.

"Hey sis" Sara said, casually leaning up against the door frame.

Walking over, Ray inspects his suit with determining the damage done trying to open it makes the suit useless. Ray types in the self-destruct sequence on the wrist computer.

In minutes the suit dissolves, into thin air as Ray smiles.

"How did that happen?" Thea asked.

"The dwarf star I use to power it, well short story allows me to deconstruct it down to the sub atomic level" Ray replied.

"Didn't you spend like a whole year building that, through?" Laurel asked.

"I can always build a new one. After getting shrunk down to ant size, well there's a few bugs I want to work out and some improvements anyway" Ray said.

"We need to keep moving" Sara said, knowing they don't have much time.

* * *

In the old gym

Before either one of them can talk, a section of the ceiling is destroyed from explosives as Batman drops down and lands on his feet.

"I heard you were in town Mr. Wayne. This is going to be fun" Damien said, full out grinning.

Notching an arrow Oliver fires as Bruce throws a few of his pellet grenades at Darhk who waves his left hand sending the arrows across the room but is unable to stop the explosives in enough time, causing him to be thrown off balance.

Running forward Oliver fires an arrow into Darhk's left shoulder which the man quickly and painfully pulls out. Batman hits him across the face just as Green Arrow kicks Darhk in his stomach. Darhk blocks both Bruce and Oliver's punches with elbowing Oliver in his face and hitting Bruce in his side, hard enough to bruise his ribs.

Green Arrow punches Damien across his jaw but Dark delivers a few punches to Oliver's upper body mildly wearing him down. Grabbing Bruce's right leg when he goes to kick but Batman using his other leg, pushes off the ground allowing him to jump out of the man's grasp.

However, Oliver delivers a hard blow to Darhk's chest then once directly in his side but Darhk side steps Bruce's kick. Evading swings from both, Damien raises up both his hands then with a tremendous amount of effort, freezes Batman and Green Arrow in place.

"Now that's better" Damien said "Killing the both of you at the same time and this easy, well it feels like Christmas."

Before Damien can do anything, he screams out in pain while clutching his chest, as both Bruce and Oliver are freed from the invisible field. Only now Damien realizes he suddenly can't because of being trapped in the same type of field.

Glancing over Batman sees John Constantine walking into the room, while smoking a cigarette.

"Hey mate, you look like you've got some problems? Using powers from Trigon has a drawback since like most demons, you can make deals with the guy. I offered him a quarter of my soul and the entirety of yours's if he removed your powers" Constantine said.

"What are you doing here, John?" Bruce asked.

"Oliver called me to deal with Darhk" Constantine replied.

"I only stopped Baron Reiter by pure luck. He tried to drain Taiana's life only it backfired and drained him enough to end Reiter" Oliver said.

"I'm going to get the idol destroyed as well" Constantine said, blowing a puff of smoke.

"Will that field last long enough to get him transported to Arkham?" Bruce asked.

"He's not going to make it that far" Oliver said.

"Don't even think about" Bruce begins but gets cut off.

"In case you haven't noticed Knight, this is not your city and even if it was, you can't control everybody. Some people are too dangerous to live" Constantine said, always having a problem with Bruce's obsessive authority attitude.

"You said yourself, you would rather I'd be a killer" Oliver replied.

"I said that to get your head on straight. Because if you kill him you'll be no better than just one more murder. It's not for us to decide who gets to live or die" Bruce growls.

"Really? I shouldn't be surprised considering this is coming from the guy who lets The Joker run free" Oliver replied, angrily.

"What about Malcolm Merlyn?" Bruce replied.

Oliver really has no answer but just places Darhk in a headlock and snaps his neck, then let's the body drop to the ground.

"How are you any different than a murder?" Bruce asked "Cause your no hero."

"I never really been a hero but I'm not just a killer either" Oliver replied.

"You're still a murder and I'm taking you down" Bruce growls.

"So, every soldier who has killed in all the wars to protect this country or police officers is a murder? Your friend Jim Gordon is ex-military, so I guess you better arrest him now" Oliver said.

"They answer to an authority and have limits. We are vigilantes who have none, we have to operate under own rightful code to avoid going too far" Bruce replied.

"He has one mate but it's just one you don't agree with. You boy scouts seem to think killing a villain suddenly makes you into a monster" Constantine said.

"We've got Ray and his suit is gone" Laurel's voice said suddenly over both Oliver and Bruce's ear pieces.

"Darhk is dead" Oliver said.

"Get out before the plaice show up" Bruce orders.

"Wow, your pretty grouchy on missions" Thea quips.

"Speedy, we got rid of Felicity. We don't have time for chatting" Sara said.

"Right" Thea replied.

Oliver, Bruce and Constantine just make their way out the door before Constantine says a quick spell and they vanish into a purple light then reappear in the bunker.

Glancing around "I'm reminded of why I hate magic" Bruce said.

"Typical, you Americans never know how to just say thank you" Constantine replied.

Suddenly there's a flash of purple light as Laurel, Sara, Thea, and Ray all appear in the Bunker with looking around in confusion.

"How did we get here?" Laurel asked.

"Me" Constantine replied.

"Thank you" Thea said smiling.

"Your welcome, love" Constantine said, giving one of his flashy grins back.

Oliver just let's out a low sigh as both Laurel and Sara roll their eyes, in amusement.

"Wait, your Batman? I didn't believe you even existed" Ray said, in joy.

"That's how I like to keep it" Bruce replied.

"I'll be on my way" Constantine said before heading towards the elevator and leaving.

"Hey thanks for getting me out of there" Ray said, towards Oliver.

"Your welcome" Oliver replied.

Glancing around "So where's Felicity and Diggle at?" Ray asked.

"It's a long story" Oliver replied.

* * *

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

 **Which Bruce and Oliver have different views when it comes to killing and really, considering them that's a given. That conversation is unavoidable. I've seen enough discussion forums and such where I can give both sides of the argument a equal standing.**

 **For having John Constantine show up well I get the actor was off doing other stuff but Constantine could have been real helpful against Darhk.**

 **Until next time**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys**

 **I don't own Arrow or DC comics.**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Star City Park

Carrying a Styrofoam cup filled with coffee, Oliver walking along a sidewalk, sees Sara in casual clothes sitting on a bench so he sets down next to her.

"I'm surprised to see you here" Sara said.

"Yea, I located the GPS on your phone" Oliver replied, drinking from his cup.

"So this is not just a meeting by accident?" Sara asked, a light grin.

"No. I wanted to say thank you" Oliver replied.

"For what?" Sara asked.

"Helping me out of my relationship with Felicity" Oliver replied.

"Somebody had to" Sara said, then glances at his hand "I see you've gotten back to your morning coffee."

After a moment "Felicity always wanted me to drink coffee with her but she had this rule that her morning cups were just for waking up and didn't count. So it would be in the afternoon when it finally counted but she always found a reason not to" Oliver replied.

Sara nods in understanding and not having much else to say on the subject matter. Because getting your life back together, it's always the smallest things that are the hardest to do.

"How do you know Bruce?" Oliver asked.

"When I first escaped from the League of Assassins after the Undertaking, Bruce helped and I hid out in Gotham for a short time" Sara said.

"I know we have not really talked since you've returned. I'm glad your back" Oliver said, a light grin.

"Thanks" Sara said.

Glancing around at the various people and birds "I can see why you came here. It's peaceful" Oliver replied

"That it is" Sara said, in agreement.

"You going to be sticking around Star?" Oliver asked.

"I am" Sara replied.

"Good. I've missed having you watching my back" Oliver said then got to his feet.

"You going somewhere?" Sara asked.

"I want to put in some early morning training" Oliver said, finishing off his coffee.

A light nod "See you tonight" Sara said.

"See you then" Oliver replied before walking off.

* * *

At The Bunker

Entering the training area, Oliver stops when seeing Bruce and Laurel sparing with bamboo sticks and Bruce is giving her tips on how to improve her technique while they fight. After a moment, both come to a slow stop with glancing over at him.

"Teaching her how to fight?" Oliver asked.

"Well somebody has to, especially after you've declined even after I've put on this mask" Laurel said.

"I've already lost enough people on the field and I'm not training anymore to get themselves killed" Oliver replied.

"My sister came back and Roy's not dead" Laurel said.

"Sara still died and Roy can never truly return home" Oliver replied.

"I've got head for work. Got a few important cases I need to deal with" Laurel said.

"Good luck" Oliver said.

"Thanks, I'm going to need it" Laurel said before walking off.

After a moment "I may not agree with your methods and I for sure don't like them" Bruce said.

"But?" Oliver asked.

"I let Jason operate as the Red Hood with his methods of killing. So I guess I can do the same for you" Bruce said.

Giving a nod of respect "Fair enough. I owe you one, for helping me out so anytime and anywhere" Oliver said.

"I'll collect" Bruce replied.

"You heading back to Gotham?" Oliver asked.

"It's time. I'm sure people are starting to notice and that's never a good thing" Bruce said.

"Your city really is on a brink of a wasteland" Oliver said.

"Is Star City any different? Seems like every May you guys are having a new terrorist attack" Bruce said.

"Good point" Oliver replied.

Bruce walks over with putting the sticks back up on a rack and goes to walk off when, Oliver's stops him.

"Take care" Oliver said.

"Right back at you" Bruce replied then walked off.

Oliver let's out a sigh with glancing around. Bruce and him are not exactly what you would call friends but more of soldiers in the same war. Moving his gaze over towards the computers, there is a part of Oliver that knows he will never truly heal from the damage of his relationship with Felicity.

The only thing he can do is try and live his life to the best of his ability.

* * *

 **Hope you guys enjoyed that**

 **I was looking for something normal for Oliver that he might have done but his relationship with Felicity stole that from him. Which does actually happen in RL with abusive relationships once the person abused gets broken.**

 **For Oliver and Bruce I figured in this story them as uneasy allies fits better then friends.**

 **This is the finale chapter.**

 **Until next time on another project.**


End file.
